Robert McNamara
'Robert Strange McNamara '''is a playable character in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombies map "Five". He is voiced by Dave Mallow. Early life Robert McNamara was born on June 9th, 1916 in San Francisco, California. He was a business executive and became the United States Secreatry of Defense in 1961. He was a close friend of John F. Kennedy. Overview Robert McNamara was invited to President John F. Kennedy's meeting with Castro at the Pentagon for support on November 7th, 1963. Richard Nixon was also invited out of courtesy by Kennedy, due to losing the previous election. The order of business was to discuss the Cuban Missile Crisis and rectify the relations between the United States and Cuba. During their meeting at 3:00 PM, a zombie outbreak occured as a result of the experiments conducted in the basment of the Pentagon. The four politicians fought together against the onslaught of zombies and attempted to reach out for emergency assistance. Unfortunately, all of their transmissions were redirected to the Baikonur Soviet Cosmodrome for unknown reasons. As a result, they were unable to call for help and eventually ran out of ammo. McNamara became separated from the group and hid inside of a janitors closet. He attempted to radio a distress signal for help as he broke down in fear. He also fears that Kennedy, Castro, and Nixon were all killed by the zombies. His fate is unknown, but he was presumably killed by zombies eventually as well. Quotes :"U-S-A! U-S-A!" :— Killing a lot of zombies in a short time/Rare : :"SMG! Recommended use: short bursts for maximum elicitation of death." :— After buying an SMG. : :"Damn, my math was wrong!" :— When attempting to open a door without requisite money : :"Insufficient funds..." :— When attempting to use the Mystery Box without requisite money : :"Not enough money? Time to re-examine the budget!" :— When attempting to buy a weapon without requisite money. : :"Zero times two is still zero!" :— When a double points is obtained and the player has no ammo. : :"They didn't call me the wiz kid for nothing." :— After killing multiple zombies : :"Guess I shouldn't have made those budget cuts." :— When attempting to buy a weapon without requisite money : :"An automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges...genius!" :— When buying an MP5K or MPL : :"Probability of you touching me again is ZERO!" :— After killing a zombie that has attacked him : :"My accountant says I need to find some rounds." :— When out of ammo. : :"It's night time." :— Upon getting a Insta-Kill power-up : :"Die again, and again, and AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN!" :— After killing multiple zombies : :"Each zombie's death is another man's living." :— After a kill : :"I calculate success." :— Upon getting a Double Points power-up : :"No more Mr. Nice Secretary!" :— After getting a weapon from Pack-a-Punch Machine : :"Your death creates a nauseating Fog of War" :— After killing a Gas Zombie, obvious reference to McNamara's documentary: The Fog of War : :"Things that go boom, usually die." :— Upon getting an explosive kill : : Trivia *He is the only character so far who dosen't have a phone in Ascension. *This may be due to the fact that he was the last politician alive and had his own radio in the Black Ops 3 map "Revelations". See also *John F. Kennedy *Fidel Castro *Richard Nixon﻿ Category:Characters Category:"Five" Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops